Conscious Existence
by bexr91
Summary: Post Movie: 3 Months since the Red Eye flight. Lisa encounters a frighteningly familiar stranger in her home.What has it got to do with Charles Keefe. A new deal is made where nothing is as it seems and they have only themselves to trust.
1. 3 Months

**3 Months**

_"How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand there is no going back. There are some things that time can not mend. Some hurts that go too deep... that have taken hold." (Frodo Baggins - Lord Of The Rings)_

* * *

The skies were heavy. The usually clear night sky of Miami swamped with intruding clouds that threatened a downpour as Lisa Reisert made way to her car in the parking lot of the Lux Antlantic, the memory of her attack didn't haunther as it had done. Before Jackson. So she put the fact that she was hurrying toher vehicle in the dark, down to the weather and not her fears.

Thoughts of him were becoming less frequent as time went on, she had no idea what had happened to him as she stared blankly ahead as she drove home, but hisface would come to her from time to time, each time an array of different emotions and different memories of their very short time together would passcarefully through her mind and luckily, they would disappear just as quickly.

Lisa slowed as she pulled into her condo and sat. The ice of his eyes left a constant echo, of remorse? Disappointment? She did not understand or know why this happened but each time he came, especially in her dreams, she felt scolded. She breathed a sigh as she took out they keys from the ignition and took her usual footsteps along the short path towards her house, pulling down her skirt and blouse from the irate wind outside.

Lisa had always liked the appearance of her condo at night, the faint lights lit the sides of the path and walls, making the condo warm and inviting and it always calmed her. Unlocking the front door, she continued inside, with her purse, laptop bag and groceries filling her hands. She flicked on the lights with her elbow and placed her keys on the chest of drawers in her hallway. Lisa absently sighed. Resting the grocery bags on top of the mahogany drawers as she placed her purse and bag against the mirror behind.

"I'm Exhausted." She breathed, straightening the vase of fresh flowers her father had given her, admiring them. Looking up towards the mirror just above the drawers,a shadow shifted and a chilling voice from her past sent spirals of fear within her.

"Im counting on it." A figure, cloaked completely in black clothing, whispered from behind, she let out a shriek as a leather gloved hand clamped harshly over her mouth, the cloth he was clutching also covered her nose. Her groceries dropped to the floor, the sound of eggs breaking and the glass of the wine bottle smashing terrified her further as his other hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

Lisa kicked desperately against the large oak drawers sending them backwards into the stair banister, earning a grunt from the attacker and further into the chest of her assailant, her hands and arms flew at his face in her vain attempts to break free, struggling wildly, she kicked off the contents on top of the drawers, the vase smashing into the mirror before crashing on the wood panelled floor, pieces of glass lodged into her calf but the momentum of kicking sideways gave her an advantage. She elbowed him in his side, granting her success as his grip loosened.

Wasting no time, Lisa stumbled straight down the hall, towards the kitchen as fast as she could, what she could only identify as chloroform she had been smothered with making it a difficult task as it began to take hold. She could hear him close behind her as he let out a frightening snarl. Running into the poorly lit kitchen, she reached over the island to grasp a

knife, only to be once again tackled from behind,his weight pressing her hip bones and the grip on her face from his gloved hand, pushing her forcefully onto the counter as he smothered her mouth once again. The knife she watched clatter uselessly to the floor. Her muffled pleas were ignored as tears of helplessness and agony from his brutal grip flowed down her face onto the cloth gagging her and cold, kitchen surface beneath her. She felt a hand pull the hair from the up side of her face gently from her eyes before he leaned down carefully.

"Shh.." He whispered softly, before darkness stole her. Not a rasp in the voice she was certain she had damaged.


	2. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

_'This morning was the first morning that I can remember that I didn't open my eyes and feel sadness.' (Bruce Willis - Unbreakable)_

* * *

Similar to yesterday and the day before, Jackson was awaken by the steady sound of his heart machine, although the sound was thought to be mind-numbing. He found comfort in the knowledge that he still, in fact had one. An empty void it may be, but he felt more alive than ever. His own mundane life had taken a new form, the Red Eye flight had changed everything. He had something to live for, something personal to resolve.

He could hear the clack of the nurses footprints outside of his stark,white room, the sterile scent and brightness made his reluctant eyes open. However, unlike the other days, something was new, his limbs screamed attention as he flexed his fingers, for what felt like, the first time. The numbness had gone. One by one, his lean muscles once again lived as he carefully pulled his arm to his chest where the tight bandage was strapped across. His lungs expanded fully and a dangerous grin spread across his pale and sunken features. Jackson Rippner was once again alive.

At that moment, a nurse entered, unlike the typical uniform, hers seemed to be tailored, to fit a private hospital... Or organization. The cogs in Jackson's mind began moving once again as he began to focus on his external situation rather than his personal one that had been his resolve for the past few days.

"How are you feeling Mr. Rippner?" The steel edge of her voice set off a supision in his mind, her tone did not hide the fact that her motives lay elsewhere. Contrasting her calm, approachable appearance that was accentuated by her tied back blonde hair.

"Better." Was all Jackson could rasp out. Biting back a sarcastic remark as he looked away and swallowed. Taking caution in his precarious situation, he could not afford new enemies. His throat suddenly burned. '_The pen'_.

As if reading his train of thought, the nurse replied "It would be better if you didn't speak or strain yourself, your body needs more time-"

"How long?" He chocked. Glaring at the ceiling as his fingers flexed into a fist. Bunching the thin,white sheet that lay across his motionless body.

"That all depends on you." She answered irritatingly vaguely, heightening his annoyance. "It's been almost two weeks and your healing surprisingly quickly." He thought had given himself time to himself to accept the situation, yet his sudden anguish was almost unbearable, he couldn't let his emotion based dilemma distract him from his predicament, so he buried his feelings. _'For now..'. _The presence of another for the first time since he had locked eyes with Lisa as he lay bleeding on the floor of her fathers home suddenly brought too many questions. His frustration at not being able to speak was the first time he hadn't been in control in a long while. _'Never again' _He swore viciously.

_'Since then I've been trying to convince myself of one thing over and over.'_

_'That it was beyond your control?'_

_'No,..That it would never happen again.'_

His angst disappeared and left him. He now understood her. Understanding was not tolerated in his line of business, there was too much at stake, he didn't know how much he had lost because of his slip-up with Lisa but it could only be enormous. Yet he couldn't fully blame her. _'Should have stuck with male driven fact based logic. Jack!' _He heard her voice, rather than his own, sneer at him.

'_Where's your male driven fact based logic now, Jack? I 'dont think thats what got you here?.. You hear me?'_

"I'm sure you have alot of questions." Her cold voice interrupted his train of thought. He swallowed down thoughts and memories and returned to the situation at hand. "So I'll answer some of them." He turned his own eyes of ice toward her, his sharp gaze caused his victims to cower but she didn't respond as he'd hoped.

"Your are no longer in Miami but Washington, I cannot disclose exactly where but I'm sure you'd understand why, Mr Rippner." She threw in his name almost sarcastically which angered him to no end. "You have a gunshot wound to the left side of your chest. A puncture in you left leg, from a stiletto as I'm sure you'll remember." He swallowed at the memories that were dangerously re-surfacing.

"... And of course the punctured windpipe." She took the clipboard at the end of his bed and flipped over the page. "From a 'Frankenstein' pen, I believe, is that correct?" She asked casually. If looks could kill, she would have died many times now, his glare narrowed further as his only response to the rhetorical question she asked. If she wanted to goad him, she would have to try harder than that.

"I'll take that as a yes." She paused slightly, considering him for a moment. " As for Miss Reisert-" His attention perked and he hoped it went un-noticeable. "She is back in Miami, fixing the mess you caused to her establishment. Most would consider herself a hero-" _'Can't argue with that.' _He subconsciously added. She was in many ways. "-Now it would be best if you were to focus your strength on getting fit and healthy again, Mr Rippner, he needs you to speak-"

"Who?" He croaked.

"Charles Keefe." She answered after a pause, a smirk crossed her small features. '_That was unexpected..' "_I'll go and fetch your breakfast Mr Rippner." She said before leaving. He was right to stay cautious.

_

* * *

Let me know what you think! Im almost too afraid to write in case I disappoint you but I have an idea where the next chapter can go, with Jackson and Lisa, this was just Jackson's catchup. This is retrospective to the last chapter, two weeks after the Red Eye flight. (2 1/2 months before the first chapter. Hope to hear from you :)_


	3. Questions never get you answers

**Questions never get you answers**

_'You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. But you were wrong. The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance.' (Dark Knight)_

* * *

Name: Jackson Rippner

Age: 28

Residence: Unknown

Social security number: Unknown

Other alias: n/a - _Presumed none_

Job: Unknown - _Manager...._

After glancing at Mr Rippner's details, he couldn't help but be curious. The man was an enigma and an enigma he wished to solve, like most issues that arose, Mr Keefe became fixated, some would say obsessed, until he followed through. That's why he's good at what he does. That's why he's director of homeland security. He held massive regard and honour to Lisa Reisert's actions that night that he is certain, he will be forever in debt for but he also held a strange respect for the man who she conquered.

He glanced at the photograph of his family, it appeared small and out of place amongst the top secret files, letters and documents, but then again, they were out of place for the high-powered politician that he was, that he is. Many in his end of the hierarchy would say the same about their own families but it is their women and children that make them, his family was everything in his life. A safer country, meant a safer family. That is what he worked for. The smiles of his wife and children lightened his mood as he contemplated his predicament with the Red Eye situation.

From statements given by Lisa, he was curious about his actions that night, the drinks before, his chivalry in the check-in queue and the comments made by staff and some passengers. What was his true motives? Who was this man and why did some of his behaviour towards Lisa contradict him so. Except for the huge cheque he would receive, what was in it for him? Left with nothing now, what made the man tick? Charles Keefe became all the more interested in the man and he wanted answers.

* * *

Jackson awoke, similarly to the days previous but today was different. He could sense a presence in the room. A silent and intent gaze was on him, tingling his senses and making him uncomfortable. A laboured movement and the feint scent of a man's cologne along with the heavy aura the man brought to the room, left no suggestions to who it could be. Charles Keefe. Director of Homeland security and previous target, stood quietly on the other side of the room, next to where he lay.

"Mr Keefe." Jackson stated with slight voice cracking at the use of his, still, injured throat "What a surprise to find you here of all places." He turned over to face him fully, his cool gaze intent on the middle aged man before him.

"Mr Rippner, I can see through your act and I know that you know of the situation you are in." Keefe replied calmly. He felt the side of his mouth tilt up but not without noticing Keefe's appearance. Instead of a suit, he found the politician in a beige jumper and dark slacks, an unusual outfit to piece together. To meet with your assassin.

"I know of the kind of questions you will ask, so lets get this over with." Jackson stated in a bored tone. His attempts at appearing in control were slipping quickly, especially with the cough that his pierced throat betrayed as he finished.

"Those can wait." Keefe replied automatically. Upon hearing Jackson's voice falter Keefe added. "If you are not up to this, we can do this later." Jackson met his gaze squarely then, his eyes cold.

"Don't use false compassion, Mr Keefe, men in our career's don't have the luxury." He gave an empty chuckle, void of humour. "Unless they are a fool." He added boldly. Keefe's eyes narrowed as he walked closer to Jackson.

" Lisa mentioned you were quick and ruthless with your words, I can see she gives an accurate description of you. I may not be compassionate to your current - _predicament- _but she gives you hers." A brief silence followed.

" Lisa and her father are both fine, as far as I can tell." He finished positively. From Jackson's observation so far, Keefe did not lie in order to get what he wanted and so far it seemed he had been telling the truth, yet at the mention of her name, Jackson felt himself tense, suddenly defensive. He broke eye contact and gazed at the ceiling.

__

He lay there, gazing at the ceiling, his chest burned with each intake of breath, lodging in his throat, making him gag slightly. He was powerless and defeated as he lay on the panelled flooring of Joe Reisert's residence, he gazed at her then, rather than a smug victory, her face only offered relief.

"Come on sweetheart..Come on." He heard Joe Reisert say softly, pulling her up carefully from the ground. She glanced at her father, her features tight before caressing his arm and releasing his hand. Turning her intent gaze on him, he could still see the relief on her soft face and buried beneath was compassion.

Even as her killer lay on the floor of her home, alive ,she still exhibited the extraordinary humanity that he never knew possible. The pain was immense and the compassion, the compassion she held for him hurt all the more. A single tear rolled quickly down his temple to bury in his hairline, before his eyes sealed shut and the darkness stole him.

"What do you want Mr Keefe?" He asked between clenched teeth as he gazed at the ceiling, absently rubbing his suddenly aching chest.

"I want your help, Mr Rippner, I know you have information and I need it in order to protect my family...And Lisa and hers." He added with a pause. Jackson's cold gaze snapped to Keefe, his memories forgotten whilst resting his arm back to his side.

"You throw around her name so easily, as if she is a bargaining chip for emotional blackmail, which is almost laughable!" He laughed coldly, adding darkly, "especially given the circumstances, so I think you'll need to make a better offer. Lisa has no power here." He bit out the last part. Turning to gaze at the ceiling once more.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Keefe added humorlessly, the comment holding cruel insinuations. He looked to Keefe, glaring at him dangerously.

"All the same, Mr Rippner." He continued, the previous comment seemingly forgotten, "If you help _me_, help _our_ government, you can save many lives-"

"So let me get this straight, your asking your assassin to be a gallant white knight, turn to the light and save the world?" Jackson interrupted with sarcasm. "Well, your talking to the wrong guy."

"I can offer you protection, a well paid job. Safety from those that hunt you." Keefe offered hopefully.

"Who is it that is supposed to be hunting me,_ Deputy _of Homeland Security? You offer me _your _protection? For someone like me that's laughable. You have no idea how infiltrated your _true and noble _government is. We have people everywhere." Jackson admitted without remorse, yet lacking in pride.

"Infiltrated?" Keefe asked.

"Yeah, like cockroaches." He replied lightly. "If you want to find them Mr Keefe, you'll have to dig deeper."

"I will personally see to your protection, Mr Rippner, as long as the names you give can be prosecuted in court, assist us in any way, give information required of you, including the knowledge we know you possess, we offer you freedom, within boundaries, given your situation of course and you will be under surveillance and often working with other agents."

"What you and your agents?_ Sir?"_ He spat. "How do you think we got all our information? They could be anywhere and everywhere, connections, colleagues in all the right places. It could be the agents outside, _guarding_ the door, the agents assigned to protect _your _wife... The nurse." He whispered viciously. "You cant protect me."

"Is my family in trouble, Mr Rippner?..Am I?..Are you?...Lisa?" He asked calmly, Jackson however, was unsure about The Companies motives, he had yet to gain contact from them. The room was filled with tension, almost suffocating.

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

"You know you will be locked away, don't you? You have nothing now Rippner, except my offer and you know it." Keefe stated. After a long silence, Keefe gave up with questioning.

"Good day to you, Mr Rippner. I must visit with Lisa. We'll speak soon." Jackson cocked his head as he watched Keefe leave, contemplating the man and their conversation.

* * *

A/N

So, heres another one, because of how I left the last chapter, This one had to involve Keefe. Its not fantastic but necessary in understanding what will happen next, one of those boring in between chapters that no-one likes to read but has to to get to the next good bit! :D Try and bear with me, I'll try to include Lisa in the next. Please review if you wish, even if it's a smiley, just to let me know how im doing. I want this to be relatively decent! Thanks to all my reviewers/alerts and even favourites!

**MythStar Black Dragon**** (Maria) - Hello again! I often see you on alot of other Red Eye stories I read. As to your question, technically he has been arrested but due to his health he has to be hospitalized, dure to the situation, he is in private and hopefully this chapter will explain why he's in a special unit, hope to hear from you again! :)**

**chussiee93** **- Thanks so much! It was your review that pushed me to write this next part, writing style is difficult when dealing with the thriller genre, especially given the romance of JxL to cover as well, but Im glad I got it right for you. Its not as effortless as it seems ;) I hope this one was just as good. I appreciate your patience, some of my most favourite stories remain unfinished too :( I start school again next week, but I will update, I promise! Im pleased you favourited!!**

**BlossomingGDfreak - My loyal reviewer! I hope this stays with your expectations of the story, it is difficult to invent new JxL now and there are less stories published :( which is also a shame but they are still my most favourite pairing. :D**

**rusted** - **Hi There, thanks for letting me know, sometimes when uploading documents, the docX sometimes deletes words and punctuation : I do try to check but I looked really carefully in this one, so I hope you don;t find anymore, Ill edit the previous chapter soon, I read through it and saw them too and will fix shortly. So this is more of Jackson's recovery, Lisa will feature again soon! Im a little afraid of writing the scene when she wakes up, I dont want it to screw up now! Im only on chapter 3 and it will be difficult keeping them in charecter, as Im sure alot of other writers find, in 'Lisa waking up from being kidnapped' scenes! Im glad you favourited, thats always good news!**

**Medialuna**** - :D Thanks!**

Love to hear from you all again soon! Many thanks to my other alerters!


	4. Grey Area

**Grey Area**

_'But we found out: the drink could not sate us, and the food turned to ash in our mouths, and no amount of pleasant company could ease our torment. We are cursed men.' (Curse of the Black Pearl'_

* * *

It amazed him how even unconscious Lisa still managed to look distressed and he couldn't remember a time when he saw her face unguarded and at peace. He smirked to himself as she resembled perfectly a damsel in the arms of her own white knight that saved her from the cruel and wicked world; but of course, there was no role for him or for her in this tale, there is no black and white, but a grey area in the real world. He wondered briefly how she was but the slight tickle in his throat warned him not to. A dangerous wave of anger smashed his drifting thoughts and he resumed placing her - not too kindly in the backseat. She went to slip down the seat in her unconscious state as Jackson bent over to get the seat-belt.

"You should get a move on, the.. Errr, _Kerfuffle_ back there made some noise."

Jackson caught her head before it hit the seat, sharply snapping the seat-belt into place before glaring up at the amused profile of his _partner, _sunglasses in place,regardless of the night sky and smoking in the front seat of the car.

"There is no need to point out the obvious _Kellerman_. I know what to do. You do your job and leave me to mine." Jackson snapped.

"Then lets hope that that knowledge of yours has improved from your last job, eh?" Kellerman supplied sardonically, twisting briefly in Jackson's direction. A pause ensued before the snide remark and the anger that Jackson masked professionally lessened.

"Don't smoke in my car." He shot back, earning a small chuckle from Kellerman in the front seat, who took one last long drag before the window lowered down and he slowly flicked it out of the window. Meanwhile, Jackson, still holding Lisa's head , lowered it to the seat and betrayed his logical reasoning by sliding a curl from her cheek. He leaned back slightly, pushing his hair from his eyes before withdrawing and straightening his Jacket. Closing the door, he let out a sigh before returning to the seat of his car and leaving Lisa's condo. The cigarette scolding the scatter of Crocus's next to Lisa's pathway.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, blurred images and a headache assaulted her at once, making her nauseous. Contradictorily, she felt extremely comfortable, looking sideways she saw that she was placed on a beautiful bedspread, soft and clean, briefly she stroked the fabric. panic shot through her suddenly and she reached down for her clothes, realising that they were still the same as she had placed them that morning - or was it that same day? How long had she been out for? Another presence in the room made her stop in her thoughts, agonizingly slowly, she turned her head in the other direction to see a man she had never seen before standing a few feet away. Immediately she scrambled into a sitting position, a shot of pain rang through her head and her vision blurred, making her more nauseous. She thought she heard a brief chuckle and the soft click of a door closing. Her vision began to return.

"What's going on here?" She heard a low voice demand. A voice she knew all too well. His figure came into focus, his cystaline blue eyes focused on her but his question aimed at the other man. She glanced at him, her hand lowering from her head, a smirk appeared on his face and he gave no indication that he was to answer Jackson.

"Leave her be." She whipped her head back to Jackson, his face still unreadable. The cold tendrils of fear, that she hadn't known for many months, began it's course up her spine. In the corner of her eye she saw the man smirk wider and then turn to leave, she couldn't decide what was worse, both of them or dealing with Jackson alone. After hearing the soft click of the door, immediately Lisa sought a weapon or escape. She heard his footsteps and flinched backwards as his hand shot out - only to hand her a glass of water.

There was a tense silence, as if a string had been stretched to the point of snapping if pulled any tighter. The fragile bond between them existed only in the pretense of a co-operation that Lisa was unwilling to comply with. Regardless of his motives, she could still feel the gag of the chloroform and the sting of the glass in her knees, for her that was enough to remind her of his anger and his violence. Taking a sip of the water, she abruptly threw the contents into Jackson's face and swung her leg round to kick him in the groin. He stumbled backwards, spluttering and Lisa immediately stood to run and was shocked to find the familiar creep of blackness in her vision as she became dizzy once more, it wasn't two steps before she stumbled and felt an arm around her waist, seemingly to keep her upright.

"You never learn do you, Leese?" He hissed, a slight rasp to his voice. Pushing backwards onto the matress as she still continued to fight the dizziness.

"What have you done to me?" She asked in a small voice, footsteps ensued as she shut her eyes tightly against her headache.

"It was only water, Leese." She heard him insist above her. She opened her eyes and searched his.

"I don't believe you." She replied quietly, her voice fearful and un-trusting. Impatiently, Jackson put the glass on the side table , his movements eliciting her own. She stood again, intent on the exit.

"Keep away from me!" She called, hysteria evident in her voice. Grappling the doorknob, Lisa felt a barrage of anger and upset about the situation, he hadn't explained himself as of yet but either way, she was tired of it all. She shrieked as the solid mass of Jackson's chest knocked into her before hauling her backwards. Clawing at the hand that held her and kicking at anything she could, it granted her no escape from his hold.

"No! Jackson! Don't! You don't understand, I had to save him, I had to!" She screamed. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she was thrown on the mattress, by this point, fearful sobs wrenched from her throat. Jackson came to sit at the edge of the bed beside her, his hand resting lightly on her throat and collarbone in-case she moved.

"Lisa, look at me." He commanded softly. She shook her head in defiance, too afraid to lock gazes with him.

"Yes, Lisa, look. At. Me." He punctuated with the slight shake of her face. She opened them and he looked as if he was to say something, instead he searched her eyes for something, the search made her uncomfortable and his behaviour so far made her wary.

"Tell, me Leese, did you save Keefe because you wanted to save his life or did you do it to save yourself?" He asked snidely, all traces of softness leaving his face. She quickly sat up and slapped him round the face in fury.

"Your pathetic!" She spat furiously. Her fury quickly dissipated when Jackson moved his face back to face her, a dangerous glint in his eye as his cheek grew an angry crimson. She gasped, realising her actions and moved backwards away from him, he snatched her wrist in a bruising grip, yanking it harshly toward himself. She could hear his breathing, laboured in his anger.

"I will never apologise for what I did, especially to you." She continued, her voice twisted in pain.

"I don't want your apologies, Lisa...This isn't revenge." He replied in a quiet and dangerously calm voice. Throwing her arm away from him harshly.

"As fate would have it, this is a job." He continued with certainty.

"A job? What do you mean a job, a job from who?" She demanded with a silent fear. He watched her closely as he spoke his name slowly.

"Keefe." He supplied, standing and then proceeding to the bathroom with the empty glass. She thought over what he said, he had always spoken cryptically, always with a subtext or a hidden motive but none of this was making sense. He wasted no time and swiftly re-entered the room with a, now, full glass.

"I don't unde-"

"Here, drink this, it'll make you feel less nauseous and dizzy." He interrupted, his stance looming above her as he stared her down. "It'll all be over soon." He added.

"What do you need me _coherent_ for this time, Jack?" She bit out, matching his words from the flight, before taking the glass from him and then taking large swallows of the liquid.

"Who said anything about coherent, _Leese_?" He replied sardonically, a smirk in place. She stopped drinking, looking at the glass and back at him as she felt drowsiness invade her mind and thoughts.

"What have you done?" She gasped, staring at him wide eyed as panic battled the tiredness spreading like a disease in her mind. He leaned down and pulled her down until her head was on the pillow.

"I do understand Lisa, Which is why, Im sure you'll understand that I have to do this." He stated, sitting down next to her as tears slid down her face, into her hairline. He looked her over and back at her eyes as he pulled back down her skirt that had ridden upwards. She gasped in fright.

"I want out." He added with finality.

"You lied." She chocked in her tired state, betrayal and fear evident in her eyes and voice as she thought of what she would have to face when she next woke. He gave a small smile.

"You should know better than anyone that I don't lie... Don't fight it Leese, it's for your own good." He promised. She stared up at him until her eyes closed.

* * *

He was certain she was asleep, yet the distress etched on her face didn't seem to sate his satisfaction. He found himself wishing that she could find solace and peace in sleep that he knew she couldn't find in her conscious existence. Which may account for why he swiped the tears glistening on her face and then slowly brushed down her forehead and cheek with his knuckles in an almost soothing manner. He stood slowly, eyes still on her as he got out his phone.

"We got her, we'll be there in 2 hours - she's fine." He spoke quickly, intent, more than ever, to get this over with. He shut the phone. The room was silent.

"We both know that fine isn't good enough." He whispered to her.

* * *

**So - Its been a while, but I often find that I have to get in the 'writing zone' in order to write such a difficult chapter. Lisa and Jackson's first interaction is always prominent in Red Eye fics, not to mention the most difficult. I think authors have to decide whether Lisa is defiant/shocked/afraid/hysterical and likewise, Jackson to be either violent/angry/obnoxiously charming/vulnerable. Its hard to get a balance of what readers want, so I hope it did justice. For anyone that has seen _'Prison Break' _- it inspired _The Company _that Jackson discusses - _Kellerman_ is an agent on the show that inspired the basis of my version of Kellerman - he contains hints of _Krendler_ from _'Hannibal._' **

**Let me know what you think! B x**


	5. Opposing Forces

**Opposing Forces**

_'Nature abhors a vacuum, even a spiritual one. People who've lost their beliefs, they're like empty vessels, more susceptible to having their lives taken over by forces bigger than themselves ...Almost like a curse...Or a miracle...' (Premonition)_

* * *

Joe Reisert was a man of simple tastes and desires. This simplicity extended to all he had control over, his home, his meals, his routine but when it came to Lisa, things were never simple; at least not anymore. He was stunned by the amount that she had accomplished at her age but another part of him was more stunned at how things had turned out for her, working long hours, limited socialising and dating and a saviour to all those involved in the assassination attempt. Yes, Lisa Resiert was a complicated and unusual daughter, but she never faltered; especially when answering his phone calls.

_'Hi, you have reached Lisa Reisert, please leave a message and I will get back to you.'_

"Lisa, hunny, are you there? It's been a couple of days since I called, I'm getting better huh?... Anyway, I know you hate it when I worry, but I thought Id check in on you to see how you were doing, especially training the new manager and repairs to the damage at the hotel. Give me a call whenever you get this, I love you, Lisa, bubye."

Yes, Joe Reisert had little control over his daughter, but he continued to hope that one day, her life would be simple, like it was before.

* * *

Elsewhere in Miami, the analytical eyes of a man in his thirties glared at the answering machine in Lisa Reisert's home, listening to the concerned voice of Lisa Reisert's father indicated, at least, that he had no idea where she was, as well as a time-frame of three days disappearance from her last known contact. A gloved hand clicked the off button of the answering machine in the hall to look back at the trail of glass splintered around the floor.

"Any clues?" A deep voice sounded behind him.

"None, the father doesn't know where she is."

"There are no prints or clues anywhere. This was a professional. This guy was aggressive - as you can see - there are few drops of blood leading to the kitchen but the trail ends there. TYou know her car has gone?" the men proceeded out of the front of Lisa Reisert's condo to observe the team of men, scouring for clues.

"Yes - back at office they are scanning the database to find the plate-"

"Sir!" One of the agents called.

"Go." The man replied.

"We found this, from it's positioning, we are guessing it was thrown from about two feet above ground and unlikely, due to how far up the drive, that it wasn't thrown from a pedestrian. It indicates a car window. She doesn't smoke, I'm guessing?" He asked, holding a butt end of a cigarette in a white, gloved hand for inspection.

"Never in her life that we know. Get it bagged and posted to forensics for tests on DNA, we need to hurry before people and neighbours get suspicious."

"That wont be much of an issue, Agent Foster. Loner - limited to no contact with said neighbours, this one is making it easier for us by the second." He replied smugly.

"Well, considering her management role and single-handed defeat of one of the best organizations in a high profile assassination of a politician worth months of careful planning and execution, I'm not going to presume anything that will ensure that this will be easy. I wont make the same mistake as Rippner. He is high priority and main culprit for the disappearance of the girl." Foster replied agitated.

"Yes sir."

Foster looked around in clinical examination 'What are you doing, Jackson Rippner?' He thought with an unfriendly grin.

* * *

When Lisa woke up, for the second time, the familiar feeling of dizziness and exhaustion swept over her, regardless of however long she had just slept. It was daylight now. The exhaustion disappeared as anger replaced her drowsiness at being manhandled and drugged. She got little information last time and she intended to change that. The room was fresh and clean looking, the white walls brightened the place and simple wooden furnishings were placed in the room. Much to her chagrin, she realised that she was still in the same clothes and in desperate need of a shower. She heard footsteps and whipped her head round to the door. Men's voices were heard outside.

"We've been through this kellerman, You know we had to employ him, we need what he knows." She heard a familiar voice speak. Standing up, she cautiously approached the door to hear more.

"_We _need him?" She heard Kellerman emphasise.

"The nature of this doesn't concern you Kellerman, you know that; Rippner's involved, I'm involved and Lisa's involved, therefore this matter is of no relevance to you. As he's involved, he will get the job done and co-operate. Do what I ordered." The door handle moved downwards and Lisa rushed back to sit on the mattress.

With trepidation, Lisa watched as the door opened and none other than Charles Keefe appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Lisa." Keefe chirped happily. His face welcoming as he approached where she was sitting, he,also, had a glass in his hand and the mirroring similarity to Jackson was startling.

"Mr Keefe? What is going on?" She asked, without bothering to mask her surprise.

"This is all a little _complicated _Lisa, but from what I've heard you have a tendency to be in complicated situations, huh?" He smiled.

"Please don't dodge the question, I get enough of the cryptic speech from Jackson, _what_ is going on?" She insisted, he smirked at the mention of Jackson.

"Well-"

"Where am I even? And why are you in collusion with Jackson?" She interrupted confused. Keefe opened his mouth to say something when a voice spoke for him.

"You know, you always were one to ask too many questions Leese. Why don't you keep quiet and let the man talk and then maybe you'll get somewhere." Glancing up at the condescending speech of the man standing by the door-frame with his arms folded across his chest, she glared at his smug face.

"For someone who deals in _male driven, fact based logic_, never did your personal questions on the flight every lead to that conclusion." She said disdainfully. The ice of his eyes cut through her as his smug expression turned into a scowl. Lisa turned her attention back to Keefe, who looked on in intrigue.

"Charles, what is he _doing_ here? He tried to _kill you_." She whispered harshly, her eyes darting to Jackson's figure,who rolled his eyes in apparent annoyance at her questions.

"Leave us, Mr. Rippner, we have alot to discuss." Keefe ordered still facing Lisa. Jackson looked at her briefly, their eyes locking for a few seconds before he pushed away from the door frame and closed the door. The click of the door closing made her wary and stiff.

"Lisa, I know your angry at the situation but I need you to see that what we had to do was for the best."

"We?" Lisa asked. A small pause ensued before Keefe looked down in slight shame.

"Jackson took you because it had to be realistic, he hoped you wouldn't, but you fought back to the point where he had to harm you. Although, it made the scene more real than anticipated." He asked with an empty smile.

"It was real to me. I was terrified." She responded quietly.

"I know, but the Red Eye situation still hasn't cleared up. If they thought you had left by your own will, they may come for you, Lisa. Although my family and even Jackson are at risk, it is you that have little protection as well as presumed knowledge about Jackson. You needed to disappear in order for you and your father to be safe."

"But I don't know anything. I know nothing about him." Lisa insisted. He gave a smile.

"I know, Lisa, I know, but you beat him. It's never happened before, he was the best they had and you got under his skin." Lisa shifted her eyes away from him, ignoring the comment.

"Who is after me?" She asked, looking back up to meet his eyes.

"We dont know." He spoke tiredly.

"What do you mean, you don't know and who is _we_?" She asked, getting more frustrated.

"Jackson."

"And you believe him do you? What if he turns against you, what if he's a double agent-"

"Jackson is in as much trouble as you, Lisa. He had to work for us, he had no other place to go."

"He should be in jail!" She demanded.

"So what happens now? What about my father? What about _my_ life?" She stated, a hint of hysteria creeping into her voice. He grimaced , uncertainty etched his features.

"You will need to stay here indefinitely until we can guarantee your safety." She gasped and stood. Battling the panic and constriction of her situation. Looking at Keefe with wide and watered eyes.

"You saved my life Lisa, my wife's, my children's, I will not leave you to their mercy. I will return the favour and keep you safe." He spoke with authority, slowly standing also.

"At what cost, Mr Keefe? Stay here with Jackson? He would never protect me, he would no sooner kill me than save me! What about my father? He needs me." She asked, her voice shaky and backing away slowly. Again he grimaced and averted his gaze.

"He can never know of the situation, he would become a liability to the whole operation. The less he knows, the better. Jackson will remain with you until deemed necessary."

"Necessary? You mean _indefinitely." _She spat, turning and fleeing from the room. With no direction, she went wherever her feet took her. Eyes blurred from un-shed tears, she cared little for her surroundings and remained intent on being alone and with fresh air.

"Lisa!" She heard Keefe call, she remembered that Jackson was here somewhere just as she rounded a corner and straight into the solid mass of the man himself. She heard him grunt and hiss before distantly hearing the smash of china. She looked on in horror at the hot coffee now all over his shirt.

"Fuck!" He swore furiously, his angry eyes snapped up to meet hers. His appearance demonic as he glared up through his eyeslashes and his hair. The hollows of his face highlighted by the tilt of his head. He looked just as he had in her fathers kitchen all those months ago. She took a step back, then quickly turned to run.

"Lisa?" She heard Keefe pant as he plummeted the last stair. She was then grabbed from behind, Jackson's arms attempted to cage her and Lisa struggled furiously.

"I will not stay with him! I will not, he's going to kill me! He will kill me!" She screeched at the top of her lungs as he yanked her back to his chest by her wrist as she pulled away from him. Now encased in his arms, her own were useless and she became suddenly exhausted. Sliding slowly to the floor, Jackson slowly let her drop, careful that she wouldn't hurt herself. She cried and she was humiliated at her weakness. She held her head in her hands and for the first time, she noticed the cuts on her legs, butterfly stitches laced the lacerations.

"He should be in jail." She whispered brokenly. There was a tense silence in the room.

"You will take care of her Jackson." Keefe demanded. Piercing the mans eyes with his own authoritative stare. A huddled Lisa in-between them.

"And I will keep that promise, _sir_." Jackson replied in equal measure. They stared at each-other a while longer before Kellerman came into view.

"Mr Keefe, unidentified agents were seen at Lisa's home, scouring the premises this morning. We don't yet know why or how they knew she was missing." Kellerman stated, unconcerned with the scene before him. Jackson knelt behind Lisa, taking her hand away from the lacerations on her leg.

"Leave them, they need to heal. From this stunt of yours, a couple will need re-stitching." He said quietly,only for Lisa to hear and accutely aware of the other men.

"It's because the work on the Lux finishes today...And it was Lisa's last day as manager there yesterday." Keefe explained to Kellerman, his gaze then moving to Jackson's, who's attention whipped up to Keefe's in surprise. He gave a nod. Jackson looked back to Lisa, who looked away from him, for fear of retorts, insults or sarcasm. His face moved to stony indifference and stood, bringing Lisa up with him abruptly.

"Im gonna clear her up... And clean myself up too." He stated in an eerily calm voice, indicating to his soaked shirt. Keefe nodded once again and watched as Jackson pulled a quiet Lisa behind him up the stairs.

* * *

H**ope they weren't too OOC. It was difficult getting the dialogue right, especially with all three of the golden trio together. For those of you confused - Maria/ Mardigrasbeads (thanks for the reviews) I hope this chapter cleared it up for you a bit. I am also aware that Lisa is a little weak at the moment, but that will change. Realistically, the whole situation is extra-ordinary and she will be physically weak from being unconscious for a day also. Hope this helps, let me know what you think :) B x**


End file.
